Learning what love is
by latuacantanteec
Summary: Edward is part of the mafia. he and bella dated in highschool. he becomes obsessed with brining her back home and training her to be the perfect wife
1. found

My family was killed an a car accident. That he supposedly had set up. His views on the world where that if he couldn't have me no-one could. He made sure that i was alone. We had dated since highschool. He wanted more, but I thought we were perfectly content where we were. He proved me wrong. We had been together through a lot and he blames everything bad that ever happened on my family. He chose to get ride of them, the wrong way. He killed them. Everyone knew this. I did, he did, his family were the only ones in the dark about what was going on. He ran the American, Italian, and Irish mafia. He worked all around the world making millions of dollars. I was always on the move from him. I couldn't be near him. He scared me because he would pop up into my life, getting me fired , and kicked out of numerous things. I couldn't deal with this. When i had left him i had left two little girls behind with him. We decided to adopt children when we were 18, and we did. Two girls, Mason and Morgan. Morgan was 13, and Mason was 10. They were both so adorable. I felt horrible for leaving them with him. I shuddered at the thought of him being near those two girls. Legally they were both of ours. But for me to get them would mean maintaining a permanent residence and him knowing where i was. I wasn't having that. I didn't want him know where I was. I laid my head onto hotel pillow. This was how I was living now. When I woke up, something felt off, but i shrugged it off because i was always so paranoid. I walked into the living area and froze. He was their sitting on the couch. His green eyes glimmered when he saw me. He had finally found me, he had me where he wanted. I stared at him as he began to rise of the pastel colored couch and watched had he crossed the teal blue carpeted floor. I gulped as he made his way closer and closer. I had no idea how he found me. I started searching for a way to escape him. We had encounters like this numerous times. Each time I had been able to flee from his presents. Not this time. I tried to slip to the door, unaware of his hawk-like eyes following me until i reached for the brass knob on the green door. He lunged for me as I made a feeble attempt to open it. He caught me, and there was no telling on what he would do to me. He clutched my waist tightly and hauled me back to the living area.

I was pulled down in to the armchair where he sat. we sat their for many long moments, him just playing with my hair or stroking my face. I tried to squirm my way out of his firm grip, but he wouldn't let go. " no, no more running away. Your staying with me now" he had said. Hi voice quivering with glee. He finally had what he wanted.


	2. home

The house he took me too wasn't as big as his parents. It definitely wasn't as big as his parents. I bet they are still in the dark about the things he's done. They probably still think I left him because our life was too much to handle. The car ride was silent, mostly because he told me to shut up. This was how it was before I left, when Morgan and Mason where too young to remember. I silently sobbed as he pulled me into the mansion and up the stair case. We ran into Morgan, and she ran forwards. " Mommy" she squealed. It broke my heart to see her. The fact that she wasn't mad at me surprised me. When she came close Edward pulled me behind him. " go to your room Morgan. Mommy has to talk with me" he said. I knew he was happy he finally caught me, but the coldness of his voice scared me. " you don't have to talk to her that way" I hissed. Edward turned to me, his glare was inflicted on me, made me shutter. " keep quiet Isabella, I know you dont want anything bad to happen on your first day home." I gulped and shook my head. " Edward, please don't do this, I'll stay, but please let me see them" i whispered. His wicked smile returned. " you will see them at dinner" he said, and continued to pull me to a dirty broken room. I looked around, there was dirt and broken glass on the floor, cobwebs in the corners of the room. I was scared, there was no way I knew what he could do. He grabbed me waist and whispered into my ear "do you like your room, my love?" I shivered, as he nibbled my neck and smelled me like i was a drug. I whimpered. " this is where all your training will happen. It's perfectly soundproof so the children won't hear your screams." he said. I narrowed my eyes " there wont be any screaming because im leaving, with Mason and Morgan" i spat. I ripped out of his grip and tried to open the door. But it was locked. I heard Edward's laughter. " aw, you and you temper always made me laugh. But you will learn to control them soon enough" he said, I glared at him as he came forward, but what surprised me was that he threw me to the ground. I groaned in pain. " that should teach you never to run from me. I always will find you Bella. You can't escape me anymore" and he walked out the door, leaving it open. I stared at the open doorway waiting for someone to do something. Then i heard " Bella get down here now", and i knew he wasn't messing around. I scurried to where he was waiting, the girls where there, and so was Alice.


	3. alice

Chapter 3

Alice was waiting at the bottom of the stair case. She didn't have a smile or a frown. Just a surprised look. " Alice" i said. She turned to Edward. " what is going on Edward" she asked. He smiled up at me, and said " i found her and convinced her to come back" i shivered and glared at him. But his expression told me to go along with the story. She turned back to me with a smile " so you're here to stay" she asked. " of course she is, right bella" he asked. I nodded. " yeah" i whispered. Alice shriek and ran up the stair case and hugged me tightly. She started jumping up and down. " oh where going to have so much fun , we can go shopping, surfing. Oh i just cant wait" she exclaimed. Edward cleared his throat. " actually Bella is sick and cant go out for a while, she will better by the end of this week though Alice, you can play with her then" he said, wrapping his arms around me.

After Alice left Edward dragged me back to the room from before. A smile on his face, he was obviously pleased with my performance. " what a good girl" he cooed after the door was closed and locked. I stared at him afraid. " now im going to give you a treat, im going to make you cum for me." he said. I stepped back and shook my head. " no don't touch me" i hissed. His facial expression changed quickly, and i was pinned against the wall. " i will do what i want, especially if i want to touch you. Your mine, and you wont be leaving again. This is your home. You belong here" he whispered in my ear. " you cant do anything" i whispered. He chuckled darkly and kissed the top of my head. " sure i can" he said, slipping his hands under my skirt. I moaned at the feeling and leaned into him. " your going to scream my name Isabella. And you your going to admit you belong to me" he said. He was right though. I did scream his name when i came. I felt shameful. " see you can listen" he whispered and he pulled away from me. " my dear bella its almost time for dinner. I know you want to see the girls, but you have to do one thing for me" he said. I looked up at him. " your going to tell me why you left me"


	4. truths and love?

I laughed. He wanted to know why i left.

This was hilarious. But Edward didn't find it funny. " why are you laughing" he snapped. I sighed and said. " do you really want to know the truth." i whispered. He nodded vigorously. I nodded and sat down against the wall. I still loved him. But I wasn't ready to settle down yet.

" you wanted more Edward" i whispered. He stood there looking confused. His form towering over me. " what" he asked. " i said you wanted more. I wasn't ready to settle down yet. And that's what you wanted." i said staring strait into his eyes. He bent down to my eye level and took my face in his hands. "To tell you the truth Bella, is i didn't want you leave and find someone better" he whispered

" Edward. What we had was really special. I still love you and" i stopped. I couldn't finish the sentence. " and" Edward encouraged. " in the end what we had was definitely not love. It was you being a possessive asshole" i said. Edward growled. " what happened at the end was all Jacob Blacks fault. He accused me of killing you family, when he really did it. Do you see me rotting in jail like that dog is right now." he yelled .

" that's all you do is blame others for things you did" i screamed. My head was slammed against the wall hard. " don't ever raise your voice at me Isabella. What i do is for the best. I did not kill your family. He did. And if you believe him over me, well then your going to have a hard time here. You wont be leaving this house at all, even if its sunny out. You will stay here until you believe me." he said slamming my head against the wall again. He stalked out of the room closing the door behind him.

" you wont see the girls either" he said from the other side while locking it. " no Edward" i yelled. A sob wrecked through me. "Edward" i whispered.

This wasn't the boy i fell in love with a few years ago. This was a monster who intended to change me to his standards. He wanted me to obey him. I knew i would eventually but i hoped i could stay strong. The most important thing was he lied. He said that i could see Mason and Morgan.

Later that night he came back. " who killed them" i asked. I had been thinking. It made sense that Jake had killed them. But he had no reason to. Edward did though. All the clues that led up to the murder went to Jake.

I looked up at him. " it really was him wasn't it" i whispered. Edward nodded, knowing that it killed me to admit that i was wrong, and that my best friend killed my parents. I shook my head and started to cry. I couldn't believe this. Arms wrapped around me and Edwards sent surrounded me. " i knew once you thought about it you would figure it out." he whispered.

" but why" i asked. " he had no reason to kill them" i stated. " he wanted you Bella. He was jealous that i had your heart and that i wasn't going to give you up." he said. I looked at him. Jake was my best friend. He couldn't of liked me. He never said anything about it. He was jealous of Edward and me. But he had Leah. " he was going to come after me to, but i was well protected." he ,murmured. I nodded. " im sorry" i whispered. He sighed. " this doesn't change anything Bella. This is your home now, and your staying." he said leaving no room to argue. " i want to get back the way we were" he said. I shook my head. " that will take years Edward" i said bitterly. " but you still love me" i asked. I nodded against his chest. " good because i still love you and this will make everything a whole lot easier." he said leaning down to kiss me. " what" i asked before his lips met mine. There was still a spark that made me instantly want more, and i went for more before he chuckled pulled away. " there's a certain way you have to act when i have certain people over" he said suddenly. I glanced up at him. "What do you mean" i asked.

He sighed and said " you have to play the obeying wife, when other mafia bosses are here" he said. I gasped. " you let them here while Morgan and Mason are here" i spat. He shook his head.

" i would never let them be here. They are always at my parents. Besides, no one knows about them. Only you. That's one of the reasons I've been trying to get you back. And suddenly it all made sense. " so i don't have to stay in this room" i asked. He chuckled. " are you going to leave" he asked. " no, because you are all i have, and i still love you. Just don't hit me" i said. Joking lightly. " i would never" he said standing up. He looked at his watch and said. " its late we should get to bed. You can see the girls in the morning" he said, pulling me up and leading me to his room. " Alice will be over in the morning. She can take you shopping. I gulped. " your going to leave me with her" i asked. He nodded. " don't worry she's calm down a lot since you left" he said. " really" i asked perked up. " no" he chuckled laying me down on the soft mattress. " this brings back memories" i said. He nodded in agreement. " Bella, will you marry me" he asked. I looked over at him. " not yet. I want to get to re-know you" i said smiling. " really" he said. " one day i will. Just not today" i whispered. He smiled my smile and hugged me tightly where we fell asleep. I wasn't going to leave. My family was here and the only way i would be gone is if he did something incredibly stupid. And i did plan on marrying him someday. I just hoped it wouldn't be to soon though. Because i know he changed a lot. He was different. And we had to get to know each other again. I smiled. This is what i wanted.


	5. a day with Alice

" Bella Wake up" Alice screamed in my ear. I jumped up and fell into Edward, who fell off the bed. When he jumped up, he yelled " what the hell" Alice just laughed and dragged me over to the bathroom.

" Bells were gonna have so much fun today. I missed you so much as well. I cant wait for you to see all the things we are gonna buy" she said, but didn't stop until she realized i wasn't listening.

"Isabella Swan have you listened to anything i said" she yelled. I groaned, and nodded, " of course im listening. Im just really tired and i want to go back to sleep" i said. She gasped.

" you want to sleep instead of shopping, who are you and what have you done to my best friend." she asked playfully.

" I never like shopping Ali" i said. She rolled her eyes and continued to apply makeup onto my face. " what ever, you'll learn to love it" she said.

Edward came into the bathroom and kicked us out saying he had to pee, since he couldn't get back to sleep. " have fun today" he whispered to me as we walked out the door.

The mall. The one place i hated most in the world.

" come on Bells you have to try this on" she said for the thousandth time today.

" no its bad enough i didn't have my coffee. I refuse to try anything else on" i said.

Oh crap. She's pouting. " please" she asked. I glared at her and said no again. She groaned. " fine be like that. Well im done for the day lets get back Morgan and Mason will be back from school soon and i cant wait to show them what i brought them" she said pulling me out of the mall.

" Alice im hungry" i whined. I spotted a McDonald's outside the mall and pulled her over to it.

" i don't know Bella, Edward doesn't let the girls eat fast food. He doesn't either." she said.

I turned to her. " i don't care if he eats it or not. Im starving and you woke me up really early this morning to go shopping with out coffee and food, so shut up before i shove every shoe you brought today down your throat" i said, and stalked off towards the food.

" Bella" she said, trying to catch up to me. " im just trying to help, if he finds out you ate greasy unhealthy food he will flip" she said.

I turned to her with a smile. " everything will be fine. Besides he wont be there when we get back, so i will be able to rid of the evidence" i said.

She sighed and walked with me to get my food. I groaned when it was in my mouth. It tasted so good. Alice looked like she was gonna be sick so i finished quickly and we left.


	6. Ipecac and fights

**Hey everyone, sorry I haven't updated in a while. My computer crashed and the schools blocked fan fiction ( cuz they suck) so I couldn't update ****L**

**I recently learned mi moms laptop had word on it so here I am updating**

**I also would like to thnk you all for reading mi stories 3 **

**So here it is , im trying to make the chapters longer but not to long.. **

I was right when I said Edward wouldn't be home. Mason and Morgan where already there and I handed them their happy meals I bought them, as I walked though the door. Mason didn't take it right away, but Morgan did. I knew Edward didn't want anyone in the house to eat unhealthy food. But he was always like that, even in high school. He went as far as making and brining me my lunch everyday. Although on the days he wasn't there I would buy the greasiest food ever, and he would never know.. Unless Alice said something.

I watch the girls eat and chatted with them about how school was and all that. I missed my girls so much. They seemed so happy, like they were oblivious to the world around them, and what world they belonged to.

There was a loud bang and the door slammed open. I knew it was Edward. When he was annoyed he slammed doors. I turned to see him walking into the kitchen, with his fingers pinching his nose. I giggled internally. He always did that. " keep doing that and your nose will fall off" I said, while getting rid of the evidence of my non-healthy food.

He sighed and looked at me, a smile plastered on his face. " and why would that be a bad thing" he asked smirking, while he walked up to me and hugged me tightly. He smelled my hair and leaned down to kiss me, but his face crinkled. " Bella please tell me you didn't eat fast food" he asked. Edwards eyes darkened with anger, and he released me; to check the garbage pale. He growled when he saw all the food baskets that were in there.

"You know I hate shit like this." he yelled. I looked towards the girls who where gaping at him. I could only guess they never heard him cures.

I smiled " but you know I love food like this Edward. I thought you wanted me to be happy. That is what you want isn't it?" I asked. He glared at me and then turned to his daughters. " please go upstairs, and in my office get the bottle that says Ipecac please." he asked.

They left quickly. " Edward why do you need that" I asked, staring at his back. He turned back to look at me. His face red, his eyes dark, and his arms folded. " if I find out your eating disgusting greasy food again, you really wont like the outcome. But I'm pretty sure that you wont like what happens this time. I'm sure you will learn you lesson" he said.

Mason came back with the bottle and she gave him it. When she turned to leave he called after her. " did you and your sister eat any food from mommy" he asked her. She nodded slowly. He took a deep breath in and sighed. " go get your sister Mason" he asked and looked back to me.

"You gave them it too. Bella I never let them eat that junk. I never will." he yelled. I rolled my eyes and he chuckled. " roll your eyes Bella, but you will be puking it up." he said. I groaned.

" but Edward. I hate puking" I whined. His eye brows shot up, just as the girls entered the room. He bent down to each of them and gave them a small dosage of the Ipecac, and sent them each to bed with a pot to puke in.

And then he turned to me. "Bella come here" he ordered . I shook my head and backed

up. We had a stare down until he moved closer to me. " now. Your taking this no matter what Bella" he growled." please Edward. I don't want any." I whimpered. He smirked at me and stepped closer until I was caged between him and the wall. " don't worry Bella , I take good care of you" he cooed. I glared at him and said " no" but he was opening the bottle. " don't act like a child" he said, taking the spoon to my mouth and forcing it down my mouth.

**There ya have it.. I would also like to note that I am putting "MARRIED TO A BILLIONAIR" up for adoption. If you would like It then please e-mail me where you think you can take the story….. So email me at**

** ( please use this one it would be better because I dnt get junk mail on this one! 3**

**Or **

** ( please use facebook to look me up for this e-mail address because its easier) **

**Okay so I hoped you like it **

**Peace Out and happy holidays 3 J**


	7. what i hate

"Did I mention that I hated you" I asked Edward. He shrugged, and pulled my hair back while I bent down over the toilet. " you know how I hate fast food. Its probably the worst thing for you to eat and then you feel sick afterwards" he said.

I glared at him.

"I don't know why you insist on me not eating it. Its one of the only things love" I said, getting off the floor. He laughed. "you love me don't you" he asked. I turned around and punched him in the gut. " you are very stupid to ask such a thing Edward Anthony" I yelled. He crouched over and groaned. "I thought you would appreciate some humor but I guess not."

I bent down by him " awe sweetie did that hurt" I asked in a baby voice. He stood strait again and glared at me.

" go lay down Bella you look like shit. I am going to check on the girls, and then I will be back up with some real food" he said , and walked out of the bathroom leaving no room to argue.

" you look like shit bella" I mimicked behind him.

In our bedroom, on our huge bed laid a dog. I hated dogs, so I screamed for Edward. And of course he came running, panting out of breath.

" what is wrong" he asked, and then looked to where I pointed.

" What is that thing doing on our bed .. No our house" I asked.

The dog looked at me and woofed and wagged its tail. Slime dripped down from its mouth and Edward busted out laughing.

"That is Thore, Mason and Morgan's dog, although he seems to like it here more then their rooms.'' he said petting the dog. He finally looked over at me and smirked. " what's wrong baby, don't you like Thore" he asked in a baby voice. And I glared at him. I crossed my arms over my chest and said " no, get ride of that thing. Because he is sure as hell not staying here" and I walked out.


	8. PIzza and EMinem

There was hair Everywhere. And that didn't go very well with me. Morgan, Mason and Edward some how convinced me to let them keep the dog. Well they didn't really convince me, Edward told me we were and I wasn't very happy about it. It wasn't so much the dog but the size of the dog. I would have preferred a smaller one, not the biggest kind in the whole damn world.

His name was Bubba, and the only things he did was drool and cause messes not to mention shed his hair . But I had to live with it. Especially if it made Mason and Morgan happy. Alice wanted to hang out again, but Edward wouldn't allow it. He was still angry about me eating fast food, and he didn't trust me to stay away from it. After throwing up for two hours I was exhausted and I knew I definitely learned my lesson. I didn't think I would ever eat McDonald's again. Did I mention Edward decided to feed me nothing but vegetables and fruit. I almost died because I haven't eaten that since we broke up.

Today I was making dinner and I promised Edward it would involve some kind of vegetable, he just didn't know what. But I had to laugh. I planned on making pizza for dinner, not store bought, but home made. So I could make sure there was something he would like about it.

Every pizza had to have tomato's in it. Normally I considered them a fruit, but if I wanted any kind of junk food I'd have to go around the rules. So today it was a vegetable.

When Mason and Morgan walked into the kitchen and saw pizza they ran away. I knew he had brainwashed them not to eat any kind of unhealthy food, and I guess they didn't forgive me for the McDonald's incident. But there kids, your suppose to eat crappy food when your young because after age thirty it all goes down to your, well everywhere below your boobs.

Most of the day consisted of me making enough pizza so I can freeze some. I knew I wouldn't get caught unless Edward suddenly decided to check the freezer. I also used Edwards credit card to update my I-pod on music and blasted it around the house. Sure it wasn't child appropriate but I wanted my girls to have a good taste in music. I mean I was in still young, only twenty, and I was only gone for two years.

I was singing along to Eminem when I heard the door slam. I knew I was going to be yelled at because this wasn't the cleanest song in the world and of course Edward walked in to me rapping and cussing.

When he got to the kitchen he saw Morgan and Mason dancing along to the music and he smiled just a little bit but then Eminem started cussing again and then Edward looked at me like I stole all his money and was sewing him. I had to laugh at the analogy.

Edward told the girls to go to their rooms and he shut my music off. I couldn't keep a strait face when he started yelling at me. That only caused him to yell even more, and then his face started to turn several shades of red in a few minutes.

I finally decided to shit Edward up by kissing him, and then he surprised me by pushing me away. He glared at me asked me when dinner was going to be ready. I smiled and showed him what I made. Being Edward he flipped out again.

" You told me that you were going to make something healthy that included vegetables. You completely lied to me Bella. Why cant you just listen to me" he yelled. I raised my eyebrows and then told him as nicely as I could to really look at the pie. His face turned bright red and he tried to apologize, but I ignored him and walked up to our room.

I assumed Edward finished cooking and gave the girls their dinner before coming upstairs. I sat on the bed facing the wall only to make it appear that I was angry with him. I really wasn't though. I just wanted him to let me go out with Alice and the girls.

When the door opened I faked a sniffle, but it came out more like a hiccup.

"Bella come and eat dinner with us. I'm sorry I yelled at you, please forgive me love, I know I can be an ass some times but I promise to do better" he said. I decided that I wasn't going to force him to let me out, his apology sounded sincere like the Edward I knew was coming back .

I sighed and thought about my nerdy Edward , who read comics and hung out with his family. Maybe I can get him back. I took his hand and led him down the hall to get some dinner.

**Hi everyone sorry I never got to posting again. LoL just never got motivated or bored enough JK**

**ANnnnnnY wayy I hope you liked the chapter and the next one will have a flash back of how Edward and Bella met.**

**Ttyl **


	9. Sticky Pillow fights and Flashbacks

**Flash backs and Sticky Pillow Fights**

**So last night I was sleeping, but instead of dreaming some random crap. I saw my whole life from start to now. **

**I remembered everything, and now that im sitting at the breakfast table thinking about it , I find my self becoming more and more pissed off about it. Maybe I am just over thinking things, yeah that sounds like me. Or I am pmsing, meaning I become my inner beast. I actually snorted at my inner musing causing Edward to look up at me. When he asked me what I thought was so funny I told him I was thinking of something funny and left the table before he could question it further.**

**So now I have the whole house to myself. Only because Edward had to take the girls to school and I sent him out to get me some ice cream. Of course he caved in and got me some, I bet he was trying to make up from last night. **

**So my dream from last night was a replay of hight school. Well that sucked. Hmmm maybe ill take a little nap. **

**Flashback:**

"**Bella can you believe it, we almost seniors" my best friend Alice said. I giggled as she jumped in the air and did some weird jersey shore fist bump. Edward came behind us cursing because someone stole his parking spot. I couldn't not laugh at it.**

**Edward and I got close over the summer, we went camping, logging ( don't ask me ) and well paint balling. I practically lived at his house because my parents where in Cambodia. I waved them off and told them to bring me back some sweatpants and whatever else they could think of. They where in the peace core so I was use to them leaving all the time. What they didn't know is that the Cullen's where the exact opposite.**

**Edward asked me out in front of the whole school and I said yes and that began our relationship.**

**At first it was so awesome, I remember him being so attentive and loving. But after a few months I would be sitting in my chair at lunch and he would storm into the cafeteria and pull me into his lap. Normally he would go to the food line and get me something to eat but then he wanted to have food in front of him when he sat down.**

**Of course everyone had notice that there was a change. None of the girls envied me anymore once they saw his behavior, actually they felt bad. I normally met Edward in front of the big tree after school but then he would meet me at my classroom door and would demand that I went to his house after school. That I had no problem with. The only thing that freaked me out was that one time he told me to go to his room while he got something for us to eat, but when I walked into his room there where several types of weapons on the floor.**

**Edward was behind me when that happened. He was the one who promised me that everything was fine and he was just helping his dad clean them. When I asked him why his dad had all these things he just said something about the family business.**

**End of Flash Back**

**I woke up from my nap when I heard the front door open and close. There where several voices, and I heard Edward say that he would be right back. **

**He entered the room and put his fingers to his lips telling me to be quiet. **

" **I have a meeting right now, and I don't want you to be seen. You are going to have to stay in here, the meeting wont last long okay, just don't make any noise okay" he said quickly. **

**I didn't have time to answer because he was out the door, closing it and I was left alone. About half an hour later the door opened and Edward came in with two spoons and my ice-cream. We started eating and Edward asked me the most randomness question in the world.**

" **SO what do girls do at slumber parties." I busted out laughing and told him I couldn't tell him. Then he resulted to ticking me, and I though the ice cream bucket at him. It went everywhere after the container exploded. **

**I laughed even harder and then hit him with a pillow, and that started the great pillow war of 2011. **


	10. inner thoughts and CUTS

**In my shower I took the time to wash all the ice-cream out of my hair. It took a while but was definitely worth it. When I shaved my legs I cut my knee all the way down to my ankle, not even knowing that I cut myself until I saw the blood pouring out. I welcomed the pain, but I knew I wouldn't be wearing any shorts for a while. I know for a fact that Edward would flip out and then insist on taking me to the hospital a trip I really didn't want to make. **

**Morgan and Mason where still avoiding me, but then again Edward probably brainwashed them to not trust mommy. But what ever. I am not really going to worry and then again I do have a really long time before they leave the house.**

**I know Edward wants them to go to some kind of far away private school, I also know its for their safety or some shit like that. But I don't think that he would be able to do that. He told me they where going to leave by the end of the week. But they never got close to me. **

**I hopped down the stairs, and into the living room. Me being the stupid person that I am decided to wear white pants, and when I walked down the stairs my cut broke open and I started bleeding. **

**Edward wasn't home so I just ignored the stain on my pants and watch T.V. **

**Apperantly I passed out and well Edward came home earlier then I thought he would. He also found me on the couch with bloody pants, and I fell over when he shrieked. And yes believe me he shrieked.**

**I was still in a haze when he picked me up and brought me to our room. I got dumped onto the bed and he ran into the bathroom, while I sat up he came back with scissors and peroxide.**

"**Edward. I am fine, okay its just a little cut baby. Nothing big at all." I said. That didn't stop him from cutting my pants. He growled when he saw the really long cut, and started to pour the disinfectant on my leg, and I screamed. It hurt so much and I wanted to cry. But Morgan came into the room, and watched from the door as Edward bandaged my leg up. Like I said, it hurt.**

**Edward pretty much ignored me the rest of the afternoon, making choices instead of asking me. He didn't even ask me for any help. Which annoyed me to no end. I wanted to kick the door, but I couldn't because I was sitting at the table, more like on it, but still, and I was getting bored. **

**Around dinner, Masen asked me if I wanted to play dolls with her, but then Edward walked in and shooed her away. He took me to the bed room and told me that our kids where leaving in the morning and we were taking a vacation to the swiss alps. **

**Of course I wanted to go but I didn't want my kids to leave, so I was going to fight him in every way.**


	11. Can Airplanes fly during Fights

"Bella please get up. I know you want Mason and Morgan to go with us, but they need to return to school" Edward said. This morning I refused to get out of bed especially since Mason and Morgan left in the early hours. Edward has been trying to get my up for the past hour and it wasn't working. He knew I was pissed at him, in fact I still am.

Edward had all the bags packed before he told me that we where going on vacation, and everything that happened in the last couple of days was really getting to me . I just got back and now they left. So I think I am just going to sleep for a while.

I Don't know how I ended up on a plane but I knew Edward had to have something to do with it. If he thought I was upset with him before well he was in for it now.

I found him up by the pilot and lucky for me he wasn't flying the plane. So I took my shoe off and thumped him in the head. When he turned around I saw furry running through his eyes. He grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the cockpit.

"What the hell was that Isabella" he growled out once we where out of hearing rage of the pilot. I glared at him while he stared back at me waiting for an answer. The way he was staring at me definitely set me off. He was trying to look intimidating, and it wasn't working.

"Edward Anthony I specifically told you that I wasn't going to do anything without Morgan and Mason. This is kidnapping and you know that's illegal. I want to go home" I screamed at him.

Edward threw his hands up in the air, and started walking towards the built in bar. He started pouring some rum into a shot glass and then drank it .

"Edward don't you dare ignore me, tell the pilot to turn this tin can around and take me home." I said. He laughed and shot back another drink and walked back over to me.

"We are not turning around, we are half way across the Atlantic ocean. Do you know how much gas costs to fill the plane." Edward asked.

I narrowed my eyes at him and then started walking towards the cockpit. "Bella" he asked following me with his eyes. I made it to the door and opened it quickly. The pilot was radioing something in, while looking at the sky. I tapped him on the back and asked it he would kindly turn around. He shook his head no though, and that annoyed me. So I asked again. Edward came in behind me and told the pilot to ignore me while pulling me out of the small room.

"Edward stop" I screamed. I wasn't going to back down. I started to struggle in his arms, punching and kicking around while he dragged me away from the cockpit.

He put me in one of the chairs and sat on me, pinning me down.

"Bella stop over reacting. We are going and there is nothing you can do about it, unless you want to take a dive into a really big body of water." he said. "Edward please, we cant do this without the girls" I said, my eyes tearing up. He chuckled softly and started wiping the tears away from my face. " the girls go to school in Switzerland love, we can visit them for dinner every night if you want." he said. " but they don't want to come near me, the stay far away from me, and don't converse with me" I said, sniffling.

"Honey they think your going to leave again, they where so panicked when you left last time, that I had to feed them. You don't have to worry I have been trying to convince them that you aren't leaving."

"I Promise I'm not Edward it would hurt me too much."

_**I Feel soo accomplished that I updated three times this month. This chapter is actually off the top of my head considering that decided to have no life on the last Friday night of my fifteen year old life lol . But anyway let me know what you think, and Married to a billionair is up for adoption so just email me at **____** or on fan fic, so I hope you like this chapter ill update sometime after Sunday passes and all those ended of the year test things are over **_

_**So PEACE **_

_**KS**_


	12. Choclate and tricks

"I never said thank you for that, and now ill never get another chance, may angels lead you in"

I sang. Edward was away on our little vacation doing work. I don't understand how he can be working if we were on vacation. So I sat in our hotel room staring at the screen of my computer.

Alice thought it was cute that we went on a romantic get away, but it wasn't romantic at all. In fact it sucked. I was all alone. I should have known he would pull something like this. When we were dating we went to Jamaica for spring break our junior year. I was thrilled and couldn't wait, but he was whisked away on business for his father.

Turned out that he had a meeting in Austria. I was and still am extremely pissed about it. He wouldn't even take me with him. So now I was stuck in this freaking hotel room, and he didn't even keep his promise to visit Mason and Morgan. This morning Edward told me he would be back by tomorrow morning, and that I couldn't leave the hotel because there was a blizzard warning. Which is ridiculous because he got to leave.

Edward also had really big and scary guards posted at my door and around the hotel. People stared at them and I also had one following me around in the hotel. He was being stupid.

I decided to write a letter from Edward and have some kid give it to the guards. There was no way I was going to stay in this hotel all day and being a criminals girlfriend in high school you pick up a few things like forgery and how to pick locks. That was the easy part. The hard part of this plan was how was I going to get the letter out to someone to deliver it to the guards.

So I ordered room service. They had to physically come into the room and give me food, and I told the guards at the door that they where aloud to come in.

When they came I paid the lady extra to find another hotel staff to give the letter to the guards. She did, and not twenty minutes later there was a knock on my door. It was Marcus the less of the scary guards, he handed me the letter and told me I was free to leave the hotel.

I still cant believe it worked, either these people where extremely stupid or I was just getting luck on my side. The only problem was I didn't know what to do yet. Shopping would be a great option if I had any money, the only thing Edward gave me was a black masters card. The only problem with that was it informed him whenever I spent money, and where it was at.

I guess he didn't trust me completely, but I wouldn't either. Visiting the girls was out of the question because they would call Edward and I also didn't know where their school was. So I am sticking with shopping.

When I made it out of the hotel I walked along the shops and I don't see anything I like until I find this huge chocolate factory, I almost came right there.

Being me of course looked around quickly before running into it, and I spent most of the day there and bought loads of awesome treats. As I walked back I got this bad feeling in my stomach like I was about to get in trouble. So my luck finally failed me. I saw Edward getting out of the cab, and when he looked up he saw me. He had to look twice to make sure it was me.

I took off because I knew If he caught up to me I would be in a whole lot of trouble. I said my prayers and ran down the street only to see a dead end and Edward was at the opening. I frowned and looked at him. But he just had his eyebrows raised and arms crossed. I gulped.

"Hey" I said not looking at him. Of course he started stalking towards me with an amused smile on his face.

"Hello darling" he said, looking over my bags. When he reached me he took my hand and pulled me into his arms. To anyone else it would look romantic. But I assumed it was his warning to just go back to our room before we start our screaming war. I sighed and walked back with him. It wasn't that far at all and we made it back within a few minutes. The guards where surprised when they saw the both of us and he gave them a super scary glare and told them all he would talk to them as soon as he got me in our room. So they all followed us. It felt like we were all going to a death sentence.

Edward pushed me inside the room and told me to go wait on the couch. So I did and then he turned around and started yelling at the guards. When he asked who let me out. They all looked confused and looked at one another until Marcus finally spoke up.

"Mr. Cullen, you sent a note stating that she could leave if she was bored. So we let her." he said. Edward face turned an unhealthy shade of red before he asked to see the note that he supposedly sent. My eyes went wide, because all the guards where insisting that he sent one.

"Isabella has it sir" Marcus said. When Edward turned to me he held his hang out. I reached into my pocket and gave him the crumpled piece of paper, and slowly walked back while he read over it. He had an amused look on his face, when he faced the guards.

"I didn't write this note. Someone did and it wasn't me. Only one other person knows how to forge a signature in this room. And she fooled you all. So I suggest next time you get a letter or note like this you call me to make sure that I sent it. You are all dismissed." Edward said waving them away and he turned to look at me.

His eyes where narrowed and his lips where in a thin line. He continued to stare at me with a dark gaze, and I stood there and I squirmed. He was so mad that he was speechless.

"So, you like breaking my rules" he asked me. I didn't answer. He started circling me. "and you like to fool men twice you age" he continued. His arms where crossed. He didn't say anything for a few minutes. Just continued circling me like a vulture, I couldn't look at him. I wouldn't.

His breathing became different, and I noticed that he stopped circling me and had his bridge of his nose pinched.

"you almost got away with something that could have harmed you. I wont take another chance with that. Instead I will just up your security and we will be returning home in the morning." he said, walking away from me.

Well I guess our vacation is over, this sucks. He wasn't done though.

"Go to bed Isabella, when we are home we will discuss your actions further. But until then I don't want to hear another word from you." he said.

I stared at him, feeling like a little kid. I felt guilty. I sighed and walked over to the bed and just sat, the light was off and Edward was going to sleep on the couch. Nothing could make me feel better at this point. Why cant I ever listen to him. My heart was aching because I knew he was disappointed in me.

THE NEXT DAY ~~~~~~~(aww my doggies playing with her toys)

When I woke up I was sad to find myself alone in the room. I looked around for a while wondering what was going on. Edward didn't return until mid morning, and he was dressed in a suit. Great boring Edward was back.

"Lets go Isabella" he said holding the car door open for me. The silence was horrible and I cant bare it. So I turned to him but he is looking at his phone. This annoyed me completely. So I took it from him and he gasped and then growled. "Give it back Bella" he said. But I ignored him and sat on it.

He stared at my like I finally lost my mind but I just stared at him.

So sat looking around while he tried to get his phone back. But there was o way I was giving it back. Edward stared at me until we reached the airport. He was going to wait until I got up to retrieve his phone.

But he didn't know I hid it on the side of the car. So when I got up he looked surprised. I smiled. I loved this game. He just stared at the spot I sat in.

"where is my phone Isabella" he asked. But I didn't say anything. He got out and came to my side and pulled me so I was directly in front of him. He grabbed my face and asked me where the phone was again.

I smiled. "Tell me" he demanded.

"why don't you look in your pocket Edward dearest" I said. He reached in it and found it, while glaring at me.


	13. PromNight

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I kind of just stopped writing all together and got all sad... Why I don't know. Anyway who's excited for Breaking Dawn I AM: P but here's a nice kind of cliché chapter. I figured why not. Hope you enjoy 3 **

**Flashback:**

_I looked at the dress, making sure it was perfect. I knew it would look amazing but I didn't think that would matter. We weren't going to stay at the dance, we were going back to the lake house and I couldn't wait. Edward promised that we would I guess I can be immature and say do it. But I didn't think that he would actually go through with it. He wants to wait until we are married, and I knew I couldn't wait that long. Prom was so perfect and a little cliché but defiantly worth it. It meant that Rose, Alice and I got to dress up. I knew they would try and look better than me but it would never work. I was the leader of the girls just like Edward was with the guys. Most of the girls in our class where trying to be my best friend. I guess I was a role model, and that means I would be prom queen. I smiled picturing the crown on my head. I only hope Edward would be my king that would be absolutely perfect. Better than the vile Mike Newton. But I guess anyone was better than him. _

_Edward was waiting down stairs and then when he saw me he gasped, told me I looked unreal and then escorted me to the dance._

Flash back End:

We were staying in the lake house. I was reminiscing on the couch that we had our first times on. I smiled. I was so cocky back then, and I changed so much. I was no longer self-absorbed self-centered. But I was still a bitch. Edward walked through the door and looked at me.

He sat down next to me and asked what I was doing. I turned at him.

"Just remembering what happened on this very couch on prom night a few years ago." I said looking at him. Watching his eyes darkening, I watched his face pull up in a smirk and a part of his teeth showed.

"Hmm I do recall something like that" he said leaning over me and pushing me down onto arm rest.

He pushed my skirt up and slid my undies out of the way and started fingering me. I moaned like the whore that I am and he smiled at this. I was so close and I wanted to cum but he wouldn't let me. Instead he stripped and fucked me on the couch like prom night. Only this time Emmett wouldn't be walking through the door. We were sweaty and Edward came after me and then he got up and dressed. When I looked up I blushed and he giggled. I knew the old Edward was there, because he snorted to. It reminded me of when he was kind of a nerd. His phone started ringing and Edward new I hated when he answered it when we were spending time together. He looked at it as I raised my eyebrow and he had the nerve to answer it, so I left the room. I went to our old room from when we stayed there during the summer. I still had some bathing suits in the closet and I knew they would still fit me. Besides we are at a lake house and it is summer. I put it on and went down to the dock. I dove right in an it was freezing and I could see Edward watching me from the window up on the hill. He looked like he wanted to join me but he was too old to do that. That's what he told me this morning. Instead a few minutes later he came out on the speed boat and found me like a mile out around the center of the lake. When he stopped the boat he jumped in.

"I thought you were too old for this" I said. He grabbed my arm and tried to pull me by the boat.

"I am, and my sister and Jasper are coming up for the weekend so I want to go some were we can be alone. So I was thinking England." He said. I jumped out and started the boat, he took his time getting back on and I waited impatiently for him. As soon as he was in I took off and made it back in like two minutes. We packed an where at the airport in a few hours and I was excited. I always wanted to go to England. I turned to him as soon as we were off in the air.

"You can use your phone for work on this trip Edward. so give me it" I said holding my hand out for it. He sighed and gave it to me and I put it away. We were off to England and then I realized that I was still horny from seeing Edward back in his swimming shorts. It was an extremely uncomfortable ride and Edward was just as bad as I was.


	14. Bloody American

Lying around in our hotel room was awesome. It was huge and it's the only thing I really wanted to do. I knew Edward would want to go out eventually so I went to the armoire to get my black jeans and my taxi yellow top. Sure it was the middle of the winter here in England but who cares. We were going out to dinner and then touring around on one of those weird red trollies. I was so excited, especially when he told me his guard weren't coming, that was the topper so far. So I was ready when Edward came out from the bathroom. He smiled and was sucking up lately trying to get his phone back. But he couldn't have it, and he didn't know that I left it back at the lake house.

Hand and hand we walked the streets or Liverpool and when we made it to the restauran they told us to leave because we were not dressed appropriately. Edward was angered by this.

"you cant tell me to leave this establishment, why don't you get your manager. Im sure he would agree with me." he said to the snoby man. The mans face turned red and he stormed away from us. When he came back he brought a huge man almost the size of Emmett.

"Edward what are you doing here" the man boomed. Edward exchanged pleasentrys with him but didn't introduce us. It kind of annoyed me. so I walked out and sat on the side walk where I was spat at by a random stranger who mumbled something about being a bloody American. So far this trip sucked.


	15. some fishy sex

It was a half hour before Edward noticed me missing. I was extremely pissed off because of this. It was too late to eat dinner and we decided to grab some veggies from a local super market. We were currently by the fish isle and I wondered off. I was really in the mood for some fish, even though I believed that they were friends and not food. But I couldn't help myself. I saw some fresh salmon and paid for it. When I found Edward he asked what I had. I told him it could wait until we got to the hotel room. On the way back we rode the Tube. It was so exciting and Edward hated every minute of it. It was so cool and I learned that they had bathrooms in the train. I wanted to go but I was told that I would be boiled in hot water if I went anywhere near it.

Edward held my hand as we walked up the stairs to the room. I still held the fish in my other hand. Once in the room a sudden moment of lust possessed the both of us and somehow we ended up in bed the fish still in my hand. We were about to have some fun when I got the thought. Why not let him suffer after totally ignoring me at our little dinner meeting. I slapped the fish onto his head and his eyes went wide. He reached up and tried to grab it but couldn't reach it. So I sat up and slapped him in the head with it.

"What the fuck Bella" he yelled glaring at the fish I had. I smiled and started laughing.

"That is what you get for ignoring me and then taking a half hour to notice I was gone you big idiot, you're lucky that it wasn't a brick." I stated. He grabbed my fish and threw it towards the door and chuckled.

"Love I'm beginning to think I can't trust you. First you run away for chocolate and now I'm being battered by you a fish wielding woman. What am I going to do with you" he said. I sighed and told him he had to love me and never forget that I wore the pants in the relationship. But he laughed and then proceeded to fuck the living day lights outta me.

When I woke up I was alone. Edward was running around the room trying to get dressed and I noticed that I was already dressed. I pick my body up and watched him. He started cursing in his sexy Italian accent and made his way to the door with our suit cases. I was confused.

"Edward what on god's green earth is you doing, and stop making so much noise." I told him. He turned around and there was a pout marring his face. He cleared his throat and looked down.

"I'm sorry to cut the trip short but there is some immediate business I need to attend to." He said. I was annoyed. There was always something.

"I don't want to leave yet. And I don't have to go with you" I said. He sighed and rubbed his hand through his hair.

"I promise we will come back. But right now we have a plane to catch and if you don't get out of bed and into the car I will have marcus drag you out of here. Now lets go" he said. I sighed and followed him.

The flight was really long and we didn't get back until the next day. When we entered the house it was dark and I put down my bag to turn on the lights. Then I saw about a hundred different people. I screamed in supprise and then yelled " What the fuck is going on here"


	16. Tanya Bashing

"You have no idea how pissed off at you" i said pushing past Edward and going straight to the laughed and followed me only to take what i ordered away from me.

"This is you surprise welcome home party love, please try to enjoy it." he said kissing me on the nose. I glared at him as he walked into the living room to greet our guest. i also heard him say " Please excuse Isabella, we both have had a long flight and she's quite grumpy that we left London so quickly after arriving a few days ago."

The crowd laughed with him and i went upstairs to get into something more worthy for a party.

Picking the dark blue dress, i walked into the shower and instantly felt better. iI heard the bedroom door open and then close, and edward showed up leaning on the door frame watching me get ready.

"What are you doing" i finally asked him. He shrugged and then decided to grace me with an answer.

" Watching my beautiful wife get ready. why is that not allowed" he asked raising an eyebrow. I rolled my eyes and put the my earring in before taking his arm and going back to the party.

"Nothings allowed Edward." I said smirking. he groaned and finally told me that it was all Alice's idea. i already knew that but he continued to rat out his sister.

"Your such a rat Edward. I knew alice would do something like this. it was all a matter of when and where. besides i wasn't talking about this i'm not really fond of it right now. I was talking about our little fish fight back in london." I said walking towards the closet to get some shoes. I didn't hear edward behind me but i bumped right into him.

"That man wasn't someone that i thought you would be interested in and i didn't want you knowing him. he isnt a good man and to tell you the truth got on my nerves. i would never introduce you to someone like him anyway. your above him so it doesn't matter." Edward said.

I groaned and threw my arms in the air. iI didn't understand him sometimes. but that wasn't the point. i hated that he ignored me the entire time that we were there. that's when i thought of it. i don't like being ignored and i wonder how he would feel if i ignored him the enitre night. A smile went across my face and i walked passed him toward our party.

I grabbed a coke and sipped it while making casual conversation when i saw someone i really didn't want to see. Tanya. she was going to ruin my plan, unless i let her hang all over my husband tonight. but I wouldn't touch him for a month just to make sure all the disease was off of him. i went to find alice because I wanted to know why she was here but Tanya got to me first.

"its about time the mystical women of Forks came back. i was wondering when you were going to show up" she smirked and it irked the hell out of me.

"Tanya what an unpleasant surprise. why are you here, last time you where here i threw you out." i said smiling as sweetly as i could.

she laughed at me . the bitch had the nerve to laugh at me.i grinded my teeth together getting ready to punch her in her fake ass face. but then the idea of pushing her drink got to me. Edward and i could start dancing and i could accidentally fall into her.

i saw edward come into the room, deciding that it would be better to grab him now would be better then waiting until she was wasted.

"Hey lets dance" i said grabbing edward. the only thing that went wrong with my plan was that i got drenched in the apple martini too. she screamed and glared at me, her perfect white dress ruined and she wasn't wearing anything under it.

i started gagging and alice started laughing . she saw what i did, but so did Edward. he had one of his brothers escort Tanya out and the party went on for another hour. but i got a look from Edward meaning that i was going to be in so much trouble.

Okayyy sorry for the really slow update and poor grammar. But this Update is dedicated to one of my best friends Ryan who was killed in a car crash last saturday. i dont know who is from long island but it was in the news and i was distraught for days but before then i was in a serious writers block. im considering putting this story up for adoption or changing the story line a little bit so message me if your intrested or have suggestions.

xoxo Kay


End file.
